


So Now I'm Dating You?

by booknerdqueen



Series: SHAUM series by Queen [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bisexual Isabelle Lightwood, Blushing, Boys Kissing, Business, Canon Gay Relationship, Christmas Presents, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Clizzy - Freeform, Coming Out, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Clary Fray, Light Angst, M/M, Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood Friendship, Malec, Sassy Alec Lightwood, Supportive Magnus Bane, flirty Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booknerdqueen/pseuds/booknerdqueen
Summary: Four teenagers.Two fake dates.One Christmas party.What could go wrong?Everything.a.k.a the Fake Dating Malec AU for SHAUMondays





	So Now I'm Dating You?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is horrendously late but still, enjoy :)
> 
> Shout out to my beta - Anu!

"I heard you've gotten a new beau."

If Isabelle was surprised by her mother's words, she didn't let it show on her face, instead just tilting her head slightly.

"Word gets around."

"Straighten up, Isabelle," Maryse tutted at her posture, standing up from her chair.

"I do not want it to be like last year when that blonde boy you brought along drank too much and embarrassed us in front of everyone," she glared, her stare seeming to pierce through.

"Jace and he got slightly carried away in a drinking contest," Isabelle remembered.

As usual, Maryse ignored her comment. Jace would forever be the golden boy for her.

"I do not want that mistake to be repeated again! Am I clear? You have tarnished the Lightwood name."

"Yes, Mother," Isabelle nodded. She had become accustomed to her mother's cutting remarks, finding fault in everything her children did.

"This Christmas party has to be perfect. I left the organisation to you and Alec because your father insisted that you were ready for this. Do not disappoint us."

Isabelle nodded, knowing perfectly well that no matter how well they planned the party it would never satisfy Maryse's expectations.

"Now let me review the invitation list," Maryse demanded.

"It's with Alec," Isabelle said. Alec had already checked it 5 times but she knew arguing with her mother would be pointless.

"I'll go get it," she said and stood up.

"I'll come with you," Maryse nodded. "I need to discuss some other details with him."

Isabelle nodded, walking beside her. Their heels clicked in unison as they walked towards Alec's door. She was so glad that it was Christmas Eve tomorrow. The sooner they got over with it the better.

"I've heard you've appointed someone new for the decorations this year," the tight-faced woman remarked, not even giving Isabelle a glance.

Clary's face flashed in the raven head's mind and she smiled. Clary Fray was the most talented and beautiful artist that Izzy had ever seen and she had recently joined Jocelyn in her interior decor work.

"Yes. Its a talented and upcoming company - 'Fray Decor' and we have some connections there."

Her own words stung in her own ears.

'Connections.' That's what the Frays were now.

She had badly wanted to introduce Clary to her mother but this was definitely not the right time.

A crash snapped Isabelle out of her thoughts. They were almost outside Alec's room and the noise seemed to have been coming from there itself.

Maryse frowned suspiciously at the door. "Alec?" she called out, as she flung open the door and stopped dead in her tracks.

Isabelle couldn't blame her. She barely stopped herself from gasping.

Magnus' timing couldn't have been worse. He stood right in the middle of the room, shirtless and revealing his toned chest and arms. His hair were spiked up and dyed red, matching his scarlet pants. He still had his usual array of necklaces and rings on display. Magnus was frozen in mid-air like a deer caught in headlights.

Maryse inhaled sharply. "Who are you?"

Isabelle took one look at the room and Magnus' darting eyes and realized a horrifying fact. Alec was still in the same room.

She quickly walked past her mother and slung an arm around Magnus.

"Mother, this is Magnus - my boyfriend."

To his credit, Magnus did not stir at all though Izzy did here a strangled noise from inside the closet and quickly masked it with a cough.

"I see," Maryse said curtly.

Magnus smiled charmingly at her and extended his hand. "Mrs Lightwood, its a pleasure to meet you! I'm Magnus Bane."

Maryse shook his hand firmly, merely nodding. Isabelle could see that her mind was already racing and the questions were just waiting to pop out.

Fortunately, they were all saved by the ringing of a phone. Maryse stole a glance and the caller ID and her lips thinned.

"I have to take this call," Maryse said, turning to leave, but looked back for a minute.

"Isabelle, send the list to my desk. And remember what I said." She paused to give Magnus a sharp look before picking up her phone and promptly walking out.

Isabelle let out the breath she had been holding and closed the door. Seconds later, Alec's head peeped out from the closet.

"Is she gone?" he asked.

"Alexander, darling. Come out of the closet," Magnus teased as Izzy let loose of his arm.

"Not now, Magnus," a shirtless Alec rolled his eyes before crossing his arms as he stood before Izzy.

"What did you just do?"

"Excuse me?" Izzy said incredulously. "I saved your ass from our lovely mother who would have probably thrown you out if she had known what was happening. And more importantly, what was happening?" she grinned, raising her eyebrows at the duo.

Alec immediately went as red as a tomato and quickly grabbed his holed sweater from across the floor.

"Just got a little carried away," he mumbled under his breath.

"Could you blame me?" Magnus shrugged. "Look at those gorgeous biceps and don't even get me started on the perfectly crafted abs your brother has."

Izzy laughed as Alec turned an even more violent shade of red.

"Yeah well, thanks for saving me," he looked up, smiling a bit. "I owe you."

An idea flashed in Izzy's mind and she grinned devilishly.

"I know how you can repay me," she said, looking slier than a fox. "You can come to the party with Clary as your girlfriend."

"What?!" Alec spluttered, staring at her as if he had just been told Magnus was not hot.

"No way! I am NOT going with her!"

"But I promised to get her in and now I'm going with Magnus. Its killing two birds with the same arrow! We both get to be with our partners and mom will finally get off your nerves on having a girlfriend."

"But not Clary-" Alec began to protest.

"What's wrong with Biscuit?" Magnus arched a brow questioningly.

Alec groaned, running his hand through the already messed up hair. "Fine! You two aren't going to leave me alone if I don't agree, are you?" he sighed grumpily. Magnus and Izzy grinned at each other.

"Don't worry, my love," Magnus stepped towards his boyfriend. "I'll make it up to you," he winked.

Izzy's cackling could be heard from miles away.

***

Alec's glare was what greeted Clary when she opened the door.

"Alec!" the red head grinned cheerfully, completely disregarding his look. "It's so good to see you! Come on in!"

Alec sighed, following Clary in, who was dressed in a sweetheart necklined long black dress with a plain white belt around her waist. Alec waited impatiently, glancing at his watch as Clary put on her pearl earrings.

"I'm ready," she smiled, turning to face him and even though Alec was gay he had to admit that she looked beautiful. But nobody was good enough for his sister.

Alec nodded, keeping his interactions to the bare minimum.

"You do know that we'll have to act like a couple, right?" Clary looked at him questioningly, as she slipped her arm in his.

"Don't get me started," he sighed. "This is going to be a long night."

Minutes later Alec and Clary entered the Institute hand in hand and were immediately bombarded with the guests who were ever so curious to know about Alec's love life and his 'quaint little girlfriend'.

Despite Clary's heels, she was a good two heads shorter than Alec but apparently it made them look even cuter.

After the first hour, Alec was thoroughly annoyed. While Clary merrily chatted with the people, trying to fit in, Alec was wearing out by the questions being shot and the fake profile he was maintaining.

Would he be marrying Clary? How would he expand on his father's business after taking over? How had he first met Clary? How was the family business going?

Alec was starting to get a splitting headache. In order to restrain himself from yelling at the prestigious guest, he quietly excused himself and Clary, making a beeline for the bar.

"Where is the Christmas spirit here?" Clary whispered, frowning as she looked around.

"You get used to it," Alec shrugged. "All these people are here just to show off their power and wealth or probably make deals with my father. You could probably call this a business party. Christmas is merely a front."

Just as he took his first sip of alcohol for the night, a familiar voice whispered in his ear.

"How are you holding up, darling?"

A shiver ran down his spine as he turned to smile at Magnus, his mood lifting up immediately.

"Magnus," he greeted him while taking in his rather subtle appearance.

Magnus was dressed in a three piece suit with a golden vest and red suit jacket and trousers. His jewelery was probably tucked away and he had minimum makeup on, his hair falling across the forehead stylishly, tips dyed gold to match the outfit. Long story short, he looked stunning as usual.

"I almost lost my temper at one person who asked me when Clary and I would get married," Alec rolled his eyes, scowling at the memory.

Magnus chuckled, waving hello to Clary who greeted him enthusiastically before Izzy came in her sight and her jaw almost dropped open.

Izzy was wearing a tight fitted backless and strapless gold dress that shimmered as she moved with huge slits at the waist. Her seven inch block heels clicked as she walked over to Clary and grinned.

"Hey, Clary! You look really pretty," Izzy said, for the most part trying to control the blush that was threatening to creep into her face from the way Clary was looking at her.

"Nothing compared to you, Iz. You look flawless. I swear those eyeliner wings are so perfect you could fly with them."

Izzy giggled, sitting down beside her girlfriend. Clary always found a way to make her laugh.

The four of them gathered around, exchanging stories of the evening. Most of them were about the uptight and bitchy businessmen but the one where a pompous old woman slipped on the table cloth was simply hilarious.

Magnus was about to narrate another particularly interesting incident when the familiar sound of heels came closer as Maryse Lightwood appeared.

"Magnus," she nodded, smiling politely but giving him and Izzy the briefest of glances before turning to Alec and Clary.

Surprisingly she smiled at the two of them. "So this is your girlfriend, Alec. It's a pleasure to meet you, Clarissa."

Clary's smile faltered a bit as she wondered how Maryse knew her name. Nevertheless she shook hands with her and made small talk.

"You've made us proud Alec," Maryse smiled, turning to Alec, leaving him bewildered at the praise and how sudden it was.

Why did she like Clary so much?

She turned to Isabelle and pursed her lips as she saw her drinking with Magnus.

"I thought I had already warned you not to repeat your mistakes," she snapped, glaring at Izzy who immediately straightened up and grew quiet, setting down her drink on the counter. "You could have done better than him," she hissed and Isabelle looked down.

Something inside Clary snapped. Maybe it was the way she heard Maryse talk to Izzy even though she wasn't doing anything or maybe the way Izzy just looked so used to disapproval.

"It's not her fault!" she said, rather loudly, making the three of them turn towards her in surprise. "She has done nothing wrong, maybe if you could appreciate the efforts she puts once in a while it would actually encourage her to listen to you and improve," she glared. Everyone mistook her to be tiny and cheery but Clary could never stand quietly when anything wrong was happening. If you stood in her path she would unleash the fierce warrior inside her.

Maryse looked startled at the redhead's outburst but quickly masked her features.

"You do not know what she has done or what we are talking about, Clarissa," she said plainly.

"How do you know her name?" Alec demanded suddenly. "I've never mentioned her to you before."

'Of course I know her name, Alec. Her father is one of our most intelligent partners. In fact, he's right over there talking to Robert," Maryse said, her eyes pointing out the two of them.

Clary stared at them, eyes comically wide and the trio immediately tensed. Each of them knew Clary's father was a touchy subject for her. She hated that man and would sooner die rather than associate herself with him.

Izzy stepped up beside Clary, emboldened somewhat by her girlfriend's disturbed condition. "She is not Clarissa Morgenstern, she is Clary Fray."

Maryse narrowed her eyes.  
"What do you mean? She is Clarissa Morgenstern, your brother's girlfriend. And who are you to -"

"Enough," Alec stood up, his quiet voice rang above theirs, and Magnus slipped beside him, looking at him anxiously.

"Mother, Clary is whoever she chooses to be, you cannot define that. And she is not my girlfriend," he stated, taking a deep breath. He looked at Magnus who seemed rather surprised but had an encouraging smile. Alec interlaced his fingers with his boyfriend's. "I'm gay, and so is Izzy. Magnus is my boyfriend and Clary is Izzy's girlfriend."

Maryse stood still, her face an emotionless mask as she saw Magnus and Alec's intertwined hands and Izzy slipping her arm around Clary's waist.

"And if you have a problem with that, then I suggest you deal with it," he glared back at his mother. "Come on guys, we're leaving this lame excuse of a party," he stated, as he grabbed Magnus' hand and marched out the door, with Izzy and Clary right behind.

As the cold winter air hit them outside the Institute, Clary shivered in her dress. Alec slipped out from his coat and slung it around the redhead's tiny frame.

"Thanks for defending Izzy," he said after a moment of fuming silence. "You were very brave. And I'm sorry for whatever my mother said."

Clary only smiled back at him. "I thought you hated me?"

"You're growing on me," he admitted, rolling his eyes as he tried to hide his smile. Clary's laughter lingered in the street as Izzy came up, smiling at Alec who noticed the red suit jacket around her shoulders and turned towards Magnus.

"Hey," he exhaled. "I feel much lighter now."

Magnus chuckled, wrapping his arm around Alec who snuggled into his boyfriend. "That was very courageous," Magnus whispered. "And hot. I wonder where else you'd be so dominant..." he winked and Alec flushed, burying his head into Magnus' shoulder who merely laughed.

"Hey, lovebirds?" Izzy grinned, wrapped around Clary. "How about dinner at Takis?"

Alec smiled, slinging his free arm around Izzy's shoulder. "I can't imagine a better way to celebrate Christmas."

And as Magnus and Clary cheered in agreement the four of them walked towards the restaurant in mention, not knowing what would happen. But surely, it couldn't be that bad as long as they were together.


End file.
